1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive used when information is recorded to and/or reproduced from a disc recording medium such as a compact disc-read only memory (hereinafter referred to as a "CD-ROM"), and a disc recording/reproduction apparatus in which the disc drive is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional CD-ROM reproduction apparatuses for CD-ROMs include a type in which a disc rotational speed used to increase a data reading speed is increased to an n-fold speed, such as one with a rotational speed being twice the normal rotational speed (hereinafter referred to as the "normal speed"), which is hereinafter referred to as a "double speed", or one with a rotational speed being four times the normal speed, which is hereinafter referred to as a "fourfold speed".
When such a type of CD-ROM reproduction apparatus increases the disc rotational speed to the n-fold speed such as the double speed or the fourfold speed in a reproduction condition, a high-frequency signal read by an optical pick-up is greatly affected by a surface swinging and decentering of a disc due to vibration, and such disturbances may remarkably disturb a tracking error signal as shown in FIG. 3B.
Accordingly, a pause operation performed based on the tracking error signal, or a one-track jump for the optical pick-up to stay on the same track of the disc may fail. Failure in the pause operation hinders the optical pick-up from staying on the same track of the disc, which causes inconvenience in which, when the operation is released, reproduction of a music or the like cannot be started at a point with the pause operation performed.
According to the conventional CD-ROM reproduction apparatuses, in general, when the pause operation fails, the pause operation is retried at the same point of the disc, with the disc rotational speed maintained. This manner causes the problem of a low possibility that the pause operation succeeds correctly at the retried position.